


Lasting Peace

by LightningNymph



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Dedue Rarepair Weekend 2020, F/M, Mentioned Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, Peace, Post-Game, in which Flayn hints at her identity, in which Flayn takes control of her future, introspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27541834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningNymph/pseuds/LightningNymph
Summary: Written for Dedue Rarepair Weekend 2020 on Twitter.Sunday, November 15: Peace *Restorative*Flower Shop AUFlayn sat there, feet dangling off the dock as she stared up at the sky, a thoughtful expression on her face.“Flayn. Are you alright?”“Ah! Dedue!” Flayn said, briefly startled before she relaxed again. “I am well, thank you. I simply wished for some fresh air.”“Then we are the same,” Dedue said, settling down next to her.
Relationships: Flayn/Dedue Molinaro
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Lasting Peace

As the victory celebrations in the dining hall reached their peak, Dedue slipped out quietly, pulling the door shut behind him. As much as the general air of merriment and seeing Dimitri finally at ease was a relief after years of war, it was getting a bit too much with the amount of alcohol that got poured generously.

He hadn’t been expecting anyone else to be outside, but as he stood enjoying the breeze, movement by the dock at the pond drew his attention, and he moved to have a look.

Flayn sat there, feet dangling off the dock as she stared up at the sky, a thoughtful expression on her face.

“Flayn. Are you alright?”

“Ah! Dedue!” Flayn said, briefly startled before she relaxed again. “I am well, thank you. I simply wished for some fresh air.”

“Then we are the same,” Dedue said, settling down next to her.

“Oh?” she asked, tilting her head slightly. “Did you come out here to think, as well?”

“In a sense,” Dedue said. “What were you thinking about?”

Flayn smiled faintly at him, smile fading as she looked back up at the stars. “I have spent so much of my life at war by now. As much as I appreciate the good spirits now that we have won… I cannot help but wonder if this peace will last this time.”

“…I see.” Dedue followed her gaze, staring up. “Truthfully, I can’t say. But I trust that His Highness will do everything in his power to ensure a lasting peace.”

“That is a comforting thought,” Flayn said, smiling again. “You are correct. Dimitri will surely be a good ruler. I cannot imagine him doing anything less than ensuring peace wherever he can.”

Dedue made an agreeing sound. “He spent years waiting for the power to help. Now that he has it, I would like to see what he does with it.”

“I see,” Flayn said, trailing off.

They sat in a comfortable silence, watching as slowly, clouds overtook the sky and hid the stars behind them. It wasn’t until couples started leaving the dining hall that Dedue started shifting.

“I should go back and check on His Highness,” he said, getting to his feet.

“Oh, Dedue, please wait,” Flayn said, scrambling to her feet. “Might I ask for a favour?”

“Of course,” Dedue said, nodding.

“When the celebrations are over, you will be returning to Fhirdiad, will you not?” she asked.

“Most likely.”

“Would you let me come with you?” Flayn asked.

“To Fhirdiad?” Dedue asked, caught off-guard.

“I was thinking about what you said about Dimitri,” Flayn said. “About how he waited for the chance to do something for years. And I realized that if I simply sit and wait, then nothing shall ever change. I could help mend the wounds left behind from the war instead, and ensure that there is no more reason to fight. And… I would like to spend more time with you,” she added, looking away bashfully.

Moving slowly, Dedue reached out and brushed her hair out of her face, smiling at her. “I would be happy to have you by my side.”

Sighing in relief, Flayn smiled at him. “Thank you. Have a good night, Dedue.”

“You, too.”


End file.
